


"Thanks, mom."

by floffystormTM



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, he probably has done this before, just for fun, mentions of emilie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floffystormTM/pseuds/floffystormTM
Summary: Adrien is getting help from Nathalie on his schoolwork. It's extremely late, and he's extremely tired.





	"Thanks, mom."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an Instagram post from the official Adrien Agreste Instagram.

Yellowish-white lights lit up the furrowed brows of Adrien Agreste. His green eyes focused on the papers in front of him on the coffee table that Nathalie pulled over along with the chairs. Speaking of the assistant, Nathalie was across from him, turning a page in a history book. Adrien and his class were learning about Hugh Capet in history, but Adrien was falling a bit behind. Nathalie cleared her throat, making Adrien look up.

With the book in hand, Nathalie asked Adrien, "What title did Capet have before 'King of the Franks'?" (I looked up 'french history' and this was the first thing that came up, ok).

Adrien furrowed his brow even closer, then loosened his face. "Oh, er- he had the 'Duke of Franks'?" 

"Correct." 

Exchanges like this had been going on for the entire night until now when the clock read 12:00 Adrien started packing up the study guide and papers for that morning's class. Nathalie didn't approve of him staying up so late, so he promised to only stay up past 12:00 once a week for work purposes. It wasn't like he didn't have to lie or anything, because Nathalie stayed up late with him to help him get the work done quicker. Now Nathalie was putting the coffee table and chairs back to their original spots while Adrien picked up his schoolbag. 

Adrien started thinking and realized he never thanked Nathalie for staying up late with him. She was basically using her time off after work to help him with his schoolwork, and he's NEVER thanked her?! The situation actually reminded Adrien of the time his mother would help him out with school stuff, but those were mostly elementary things. He remembered his mother's suggestions, and how her style of helping was leaning towards the right answer. The way her smile was genuine whenever he got an answer correct. 

Lost in his memories about his mom, Adrien realized he's been staring at her portrait, blankly, and that Nathalie had been trying to get his attention. He turned to the assistant, apologizing for staring off. 

"That's alright, Adrien. Try to pay attention, though. Now, you better go to bed or you'll be tired in the morning since you have school." Nathalie informed the day-dreamer. Or extremely tired schooler.

"Oh, uh, okay. Also," Adrien turned to Nathalie. "Thanks, mom."

Nathalie stared at him with wide eyes and blinked. Adrien was confused at this expression, then realized what he said.

"Uh- I meant, uhm.." 

"It's alright Adrien, but try to remember I'm not your mother?" Nathalie said with a humorous tone edged into her normal professional speak.

Adrien headed to bed, his face red with creeping heat from the tip to his ears across his face from embarrassment. He'll try to not make the same mistake, but it's kinda weird how similar they are. Adrien shrugged and face-planted on to his bed, dreaming of the times he shared with his mom before she disappeared.


End file.
